Puella Magi Reinette Magica
by Proud Queen of pointlessness
Summary: In the late nineties, the city of Edinburgh, Scotland become overpopulated with Magical Girls. Reinette Madaline was unfortunate enough to have to move there from Paris. This is the story of how the Walpurgisnacht came to be, and why no Magical Girl has ever lived there since.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night in Paris, France. But it was terrible for one girl. She watched as one of her dearest friend's became a terrible monster.

She never thought that her friend's tombstone would read the year she died as 1997.

Now, standing atop the Eiffel tower, a strange cat-ferret thing was staring at her, as if drilling holes in her very soul.

"Quite a shame for you, although, it's nice that you haven't cried. It's so loud and obnoxious when the girls cry." he said. She began shaking.

"What do you want?" she asked. "The energy in your soul. If you make a contract with me, I can have it." said the thing.

"Will I become one of those monsters?" she asked. "It depends. You won't become one right away, you are very powerful, so you'd probably become the worst Witch ever in history." said the thing.

"Now then. Reinette Madaline... What will you wish for?" asked Kyubey.

"I can't wish for the dead to come back to life, so…" her voice was drowned out by a passing hospital helicopter.

She squirmed (they always did) and a blue orb emerged from her chest.

"Very well. Your wish has surpassed entropy, now, take this new power." said the thing. Reinette grabbed the orb and stood tall.

Now. Now things would be different.

Two months later

Reinette pulled her black hair into a ponytail and ran to school. She had recently moved to Scotland and was now attending a private school.

It would take some getting used to, but she knew enough English to get by. But the hypothetical language barrier was the least of her worries.

The place where she was living, Edinburgh, was known by most Magical Girls in Europe as an overpopulated area, a place where there were too many Magical Girls and not enough Witches.

Magical Girls were lucky to go one Witch Hunt without getting in a scrape. Although most girls survived these battles, there was one key element to survival that Reinette lacked.

Allies. Allies were the best thing to have if you were a Magical Girl in Edinburgh in the late 90's. Sadly, although Reinette had a stock of Grief Seeds from Paris, it wouldn't last her for much longer.

She had to go on a Witch Hunt, which she knew was practically suicide. But she had no choice, it was either that, or become a Witch. A prize to fight over.

No allies, no real abilities aside from weapon generation, she was as good as dead tonight. She had to make allies to survive.

School was fun-ish. This one guy started trying to flirt with her in French, not knowing that Reinette was from France, she quickly sassed his French in proper French and left him dumbfounded.

A pair of identical twins started laughing their heads off at this. They were in her class, their name's were Raina and Layla? She knew their last names were both Mickey.

They seemed fun, but Reinette didn't like socializing, which kinda explained her lack of allies in France and Scotland.

She had to go out on a Witch Hunt tonight. Once she found the barrier, she transformed into her Magical Girl attire, a dark blue dress that reached her knees, long sleeves, white frills and pretty much unsuited for battle.

She generated her weapon (a sniper rifle) and made quick work of the Witch. All in all, it was a peaceful Witch Hunt. Lucky.

After cleaning her Soul Gem, the Grief Seed vanished from her hands. Someone took it. She noticed movement on a roof and jumped on it to catch up with the culprit.

There were two, she grabbed their hands only to realize who they were. Raina and Layla Mickey. The identical twins with orange hair and orange eyes.

Raina's hair was in a side ponytail to the right kept up with an apple-pattern scrunchie. She was wearing an orange outfit with white accents.

Layla's hair was in a side ponytail to the right with a strawberry-pattern scrunchie and a white outfit with orange accents.

"Hey, it's you!" Raina exclaimed. "If we knew it was you, then we'd never have taken the Grief Seed." said Layla, handing the Grief Seed back to Reinette.

"You two are…" Reinette was shocked at this revelation. "Magical Girls?" Raina finished. "Yep! We're Magical Girls." said Layla.

"And crazy enough to live in Edinburgh at that!" Raina and Layla cheered in unison.

"Um…" was all Reinette could say. She always figured that her first encounter with another Magical Girl in Edinburgh would be a fight, not peaceful.

"Are you alright? You seem pale." asked Raina. Reinette snapped out of her confusion.

This was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

'How did I end up here…?' Reinette thought. At first Raina and Layla were both babbling, and the next thing she knew, she was at the twin's home.

"Um, aren't your parent's home?" asked Reinette.

"Isn't Mum off at the supermarket?" asked Raina.

"I'd assume so, Mum was talking about a massive sale she wants to attend." said Layla.

"So why do you want me here?" asked Reinette.

"Well, we need help. You seem like the best for the job." said Raina.

"Our friend got in a spot of trouble when she told people that she was a Magical Girl. Shipped her off to the Loony Bin." said Layla.

"We've chased her for a while, eventually we found her here and we only have a bit of time to get her out before she goes to Finland and we have to chase her down." said Raina.

"Who is this person?" asked Reinette.

"Carolyn Katrina, if you help us, all you need to do is listen for an American accent, that's her." said Raina.

"Why do you need her out so badly?" asked Reinette.

"Because we want to end the war." said Layla.

"War?" asked Reinette.

"Yeah, you know how Edinburgh is, battles everywhere, girls are dying. Even the little ones. We knew one who was eight and was murdered over a Grief Seed." said Raina.

"It's getting to the scale of a war. We can't stand it, no one'll be safe anymore. Magical Girl or otherwise. We need Carolyn's unique brand of insanity to do so." said Layla.

"Look, I'm not even sure why you gave me back my Grief Seed! Why do you need me?" asked Reinette.

"Because you didn't pick a fight with us." said Raina.

"We can't generate weapons, you see. We can do a bunch of stuff, but we don't want to kill anyone when we break in. All of our magic will either be ineffective or cause widespread damage. Someone with a weapon generation ability could get us in with minimal damage." said Layla.

"So, you need my help breaking in, because you can't get in without killing anyone?" asked Reinette.

"Exactly!" Raina and Layla cheered in unison. "Also, if you want, we'll be your allies if you help us~!" the twins sang.

"One question. I haven't seen Kyubey anywhere, where is he?" asked Reinette.

"Well after the witches became too little…" said Raina.

"And there were too many Magical Girls…" said Layla.

"The bastard turned tail and ran." Raina and Layla said in unison.

The next day, the badly named Operation Economy (as Layla called it) went into action. Reinette was stationed on a nearby cliff. It was maximum security, and the guards had machine guns.

Reinette shot them in the leg, allowing her and the Mickey twins to get inside. Raina and Layla used their magic to look like other people, including Reinette, so the security camera's wouldn't get their faces.

While passing through the 'serious ward', they heard an girl with and American accent singing the alphabet song.

"That's Carolyn's voice!" Layla gasped.

Raina kicked down the door to see a girl with green hair in two braids and green eyes, singing to herself while turning her walls into a crayon masterpiece.

"Carolyn!" Raina and Layla cheered, throwing their arms around Carolyn.

"My friends! Friends, friends, friends are good!" Carolyn cheered.

"Is she okay?" asked Reinette.

"Who's the frenchie?" asked Carolyn.

"My name is Reinette Madaline. I see your intelligence has been dashed." said Reinette.

"That only happened after I ate the Cheerios! I think something was in the Cheerios, oh well, probable the meds I refused to take. I'm free, female dogs!" Carolyn cheered.

"Female dogs?" the twins repeated. Carolyn nodded with a big grin.

"Yep! They kinda shock collared the swearing outta me! It kinda tickled after a while." said Carolyn.

"… Can electric shocks and pills make you go crazy?" asked Reinette, watching Carolyn start laughing maniacally.

"I don't know." said Raina.

"Probably." said Layla.

Suddenly the alarms sounded. "Oh snap! It's the fuzz!" Carolyn screeched. Layla grabbed Carolyn and Raina grabbed Reinette. They teleported back to the Mickey household.

"Honey, I'm home! Oh wait, this is your home!" Carolyn cheered.

"Didn't you need her for something?" asked Reinette.

"Ooh! What'cha need me for?" asked Carolyn.

"The Magical Girl battles in Edinburgh are getting to the scale of a war. We need to stop it." said Layla and Raina.

"So let's get started." Carolyn grinned.

AN: my strength lies in comedy writing, which is why Carolyn exists. 


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home! Reinette's here too!" the twins cheered. Carolyn was now living with the Mickey twins. Their mother didn't mind.

"My friends! Oh, hi there, frenchie." said Carolyn. Reinette frowned. "Shut up." Reinette muttered.

This became routine, Reinette walking to the Mickey flat from school with Raina and Layla to the same greeting from Carolyn and brainstorm ideas on how to end the war.

Raina and Layla's mother would come in with cookies, and later on, the quartet would go on a Witch Hunt. Witch Hunts were on the basis of safety in numbers whilst living in Edinburgh.

The last fight they got into was a fight with a policeman who insisted he walk the girls home while they were hot on a Witch's trail. Carolyn screamed at him for a while until Layla calmed her down with the promise of fish and chips.

"No luck so far." said Reinette. The girls frowned, they were not happy with the lack of solid ideas too.

"Ah well, you girls can work on your school project another day." said Raina and Layla's mom, lowering down a plate of warm cookies.

"Thanks!" the girls all cheered.

"Hey, what were your wishes?" asked Reinette. "Our wishes?" asked the other three. Reinette nodded.

"Our wishes were to survive a plane crash we were in!" said the twins.

"A plane crash?" asked Reinette.

"Yeah. Apparently a Witch was in the cargo bay and practically destroyed the tail. The pilots lost control and we crashed into a mountainside." said Raina.

"When we came to, we hadn't been rescued yet. That was when Kyubey approached us, and we made our contracts. We wanted to live." said Layla.

"Ah. And what about you, Carolyn?" asked Reinette.

"My mom was gonna die. She had a massive benign brain tumor. I wished for her to be cured." said Carolyn. "So what was your wish?" asked Carolyn.

"Secret." said Reinette. The twins and Carolyn pouted.

"We told you ours! So you tell us your's!" they protested.

"You didn't have to tell me." said Reinette. Raina, Layla, and Carolyn let out some sort of unintelligent grunt. They didn't need to go on a Witch Hunt, so Reinette walked home alone.

It was then that she saw a face she never thought she'd see again.

"Kyubey…" she gasped.

"Hello, Reinette Madaline." said Kyubey, not moving it's mouth at all, like one of those puppets from kindergarten you'd play with for five minutes before getting bored and fixating on something else.

"What are you doing here?" Reinette growled.

"I thought that would be obvious. Oh well I can barely blame you human's and your tiny brain capacity. I came to check up on you." said Kyubey.

"Nice lie. Why are you really here?" asked Reinette.

"Why would I lie to you? You humans are so quick to judge. I came to check up on you. You aren't turning into a Witch nearly as fast as I hoped." said Kyubey.

"Maybe I'm just more resistant to despair than most." said Reinette.

"I give you seven days. You'll only last seven days." said Kyubey.

"And why is that?" asked Reinette.

"You know very well the state of affairs in this city. Too many Magical Girls and not enough Witches. In seven days, the Witch population in Edinburgh will reach zero." said Kyubey.

"So you're telling me that there will be no more Witches to fight? But won't more Witches come?" asked Reinette.

"Even Witches have some degree of consciousness. They know where to stay away from. There are the few exceptions like the one that possesed the Mickey twin's plane, but they generally know possessing anyone or anything anywhere Edinburgh is practically suicide." said Kyubey.

"Then what will happen in seven days?" asked Reinette. She hesitated to ask, she knew very well what might happen, she'd tell her theory Raina, Layla, and Carolyn, but they didn't know the truth.

"A massive battle between all the Magical Girls in the city. They all run out of magic, they all think they're gonna be killed or the succumb to the grief of killing another Magical Girl. Five hundred Magical Girls becoming Witches simultaneously." said Kyubey.

"Five hundred Witches?" asked Reinette.

"That number accounts for an estimate of those who will be killed in battle. We Incubators have a theory. If the Magical Girls all become Witches at once, what will happen?" said Kyubey.

"Lots of energy for you sickos?" asked Reinette.

"True. But a possibility is the Witches all clumping together to form one big Witch." said Kyubey.

"Then what happens?" asked Reinette.

"We don't know for sure." said Kyubey.

"So you don't know if it's beatable." said Reinette.

"Exactly." said Kyubey. Reinette turned on her heels and ran back to the Mickey flat.

No matter wether they knew the truth or not, they needed to know this, with only seven days to prepare. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Raina! Layla! Carolyn! It's an emergency!" yelled Reinette. Raina groggily answered the door.

"Y'know, most people are sleeping at two in the morning. What do you want?" she groaned.

"It's bad. We only have a week until the Witches run out." said Reinette. Raina stared at her for a while, then grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

She took her to her and Layla's, and by extension Carolyn's, room.

"How do you know this?" asked Raina. Turning on the lights to wake the other two girls up.

"Kyubey showed up." said Reinette.

"Kyubey?! I thought he left this place for good!" Raina whispered/yelled.

"Before I go any further what do you know about the Soul Gem?" asked Reinette. Raina was puzzled.

"Um… Well, I figured our souls are in it. And that if we don't clean it we'll turn into Witches." said Raina.

"Kyubey's setting up a trap. All the Witches run out, Magical Girls start a massive battle. And they all turn into Witches." said Reinette.

"How many Magical Girls are in Edinburgh right now?" asked Layla.

"About 600 I think. Since none of us have real free-for-all abilities, we won't survive a minute of that battle." said Carolyn.

"Then we just need to break it up!" Layla suggested.

"We can barely stop a three-way fight, what makes you think we'll be able to stop a six-hundred-way fight?" asked Reinette.

"I guess we only have one choice. We have to leave the city." said Carolyn.

"That makes sense, but where do we go?" asked Reinette.

"How about Cardiff? There's a pretty low Magical Girl population there." Carolyn suggested.

"We'd rather be killed by the Magical Girls than leave Scotland." said Raina and Layla.

"That rules out Paris too…" Reinette muttered.

"Hey, why didn't any girls try to leave?" asked Raina.

"Maybe they couldn't leave." said Carolyn. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Well, it's an urban legend. A small town's population of girls aged twelve to nineteen skyrocketed and overnight the whole town is wiped out, leaving an ghost town." said Carolyn.

"How could that possibly relate to this right now? The city has a population over ten thousand, that's well above the line of small town." said Reinette.

"Wait! After that the population of Witches in the surrounding towns and cities went up as well. As high as twenty percent higher." said Carolyn.

"A town in California made Los Angeles, and Sacremento become infested with them back in '61." Carolyn giggled.

"I find your fascination and subsequent excitement on this subject both insightful and terrifying." said Reinette.

"I think she's on to something. You're saying someone's trapping all the Magical Girls who come to Edinburgh and keep them there for a Witch farm of some sort?" asked Raina.

"Yeah. It's been done before, but not on this big of a scale." said Carolyn.

"I guess that's it then." said Reinette.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Layla.

"We're all gonna die. And the capital city of Scotland will become a ghost town." said Reinette.

No one wanted to believe her, not even Carolyn. But there was no hope. They were going to die. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next week the girls spent getting ready to die.

Carolyn called home to Tenerife in the Canary Islands. Her family was from America, but Carolyn's family came to the Canary Islands technically owned by Spain.

Funny thing was, she wasn't born in the Canary Islands or America. She was actually born on a Boeing 747 thirty-five thousand feet above the Atlantic since there was no place to land.

They were happy to hear from her and her lie that she was released, she tried telling them about how she made new friends, and how sorry she was that she couldn't come home.

Instead, Carolyn of all people began crying, blubbering about how she didn't want to die. Her family panicked and tried to charter a flight to Edinburgh, but Carolyn insisted they stay home.

Reinette and the twins could only watch as Carolyn racked up an enormous phone bill to speak to the mother she sold her soul for one last time.

The next thing was Raina and Layla called their father. He lost custody and the right to talk to them after the plane crash that nearly took their lives.

Why? Because their father was the pilot of that airplane, and their mother blamed him for the crash, and it didn't help that they were recently divorced.

"Raina what are you doing?" asked Reinette.

"I'm gonna run through the streets playing bagpipes. You know the only reason they were invented was to piss off the enemy." said Raina.

"Really?" asked Reinette.

"Ah, sure. Whenever the Scotsmen began fighting over Lord knows what, they'd send a man to march back and forth around the enemy lines and play bagpipes to make them lose it. And they couldn't kill 'im since he's a musician." said Raina.

"So you're gonna piss off the whole city before you croak?" asked Carolyn.

"Exactly. When I'm done everyone in this city will have 'Scotland the Brave' stuck in their heads!" said Raina.

Since they were going to die, Raina, Layla, Carolyn, and Reinette were getting everything on their bucket lists over with.

Carolyn hijacked the intercom of a subway station. She talked that the end was nigh and that unicorns would save the planet. Luckily she got out before the cops could find her.

Raina went through with her bagpipes stunt, and nearly got arrested for disturbing the peace, but was let off with a warning.

She and Layla also played in a traffic jam. They'd jump on the cars, prank children and people with particularly low patience, and draw on the roofs of cars.

Reinette went to the arcade and beat all the high scores because she had nothing better to do. She became more civilized for her parents and even buckled and played a few rounds of Pong with her younger brother Jacques, who was seven.

A week passed by fast, Raina and Layla trashed all the stores in the city, so their mother had to go to the next village to go shopping, thereby saving her.

Reinette sent Jacques with her, in hopes her brother would survive.

They sat on the ruins of an old castle overlooking the city, waiting for the battle to begin. It was flashes here and there, but the battle began to spark.

"What day is it?" asked Reinette.

"Friday October 3rd 1997." said Carolyn.

"Well girls, we had a good run." Reinette sighed. The girls nodded in agreement, a group of fifteen-year-old girls facing death so calmly it was terrifying.

But then shots were fired at them. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was a misfire. It just clipped Carolyn's ear, but it was enough to restore her psychopathic killing instinct.

She transformed, shocking Reinette, Raina, and Layla.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Raina.

"I don't wanna die, you guys. I wanna go home." said Carolyn. She lunged at the culprit.

"I wanna go HOME!" she screamed, she came at anyone who came near her, girls were dropping like flies, Carolyn wasn't sure if any of them were dead, but with a magic baseball bat as a weapon, she made the assumption that they were still alive.

But someone was behind her with a sword.

"Carolyn!" they all screamed, Carolyn's back was slashed. She dropped to the ground. Layla jumped down to get to her, Raina was just about to follow when she heard Reinette's voice.

"That's it." said Reinette, standing up on the castle wall.

"What do you mean?" asked Raina.

"I can do something other than generate weapons. I'm sorry." said Reinette, holding her Soul Gem up.

"Reine-" suddenly the city was engulfed in blue light.

Suddenly, Reinette wasn't on the castle in Edinburgh. She was somewhere else. A woman with violet hair was in a… hospital?

There was writing, Chinese? Japanese? She couldn't tell. A nurse came in and handed the woman a pink-haired baby.

They began speaking in a foreign language, as the woman beamed down at the baby. Reinette was confused, everyone seemed to not notice her.

"Your wish was if you were to become a Witch, then the one who defeats you would become an even more terrible Witch." said Kyubey.

"So…" Reinette began. She didn't want to even consider the possibility that this child, this little baby, was to become a Witch.

"The infant will become the one who succeeds you as the world's most terrible Witch. Her name is Madoka. Madoka Kaname. And she is two hours old." said Kyubey.

Reinette's heart broke. This newborn would replace her. The woman seemed to notice her now, and gave a confused look. She asked something, but Reinette couldn't understand her.

She choked an apology in French, the woman was confused at this girl speaking French.

But now, Reinette was back in Edinburgh, Raina looked at her with wide eyes.

"Reinette... What did you do?" asked Raina. Reinette wiped her tears away with her forearm.

"All the Magical Girls in Edinburgh have lost their powers. I… I can turn Magical Girls back into normal humans, but never on this big of a scale." she choked.

Reinette was in extreme pain, she burnt up a lot of magic while turning the girls, and she had to absorb the curses from them. She was becoming a Witch.

Layla ran back over to the castle, judging by the amount of blood staining Layla's clothes, Carolyn must not have been able to heal herself fast enough before her powers were gone.

"Layla! Where's Carolyn?" asked Raina. Layla shook her head solemnly, confirming Reinette's theory.

"Oh well." she muttered. Raina heard this and stood up, grabbing Reinette's collar. "Carolyn's dead and you can just say oh well?! You killed her!" she screamed.

"I didn't kill her. The other girl killed her." said Reinette. Suddenly, darkness exploded from Reinette's Soul Gem, knocking Raina off the castle wall, but luckily landing on Layla.

"There's a quote from Shakespeare I do believe it was from. That all the world's a stage, and all the people are actors who are horribly underrehearsed." said Reinette.

A terrifying, psychotic laughter was audible, like a twisted version of Carolyn's. Raina and Layla watched in horror as Reinette turned into a massive Witch.

It was the day that the Stage-Building Witch was born. 


	7. Chapter 7

Raina and Layla were upset. It was Reinette's funeral. Her body was left behind and she was buried in her home of Paris.

Just a week ago they had been to Tenerife for Carolyn's.

Yes, they could leave Edinburgh now. But it was bittersweet, two of their friends had died. There was something about Edinburgh now.

No Magical Girls came, because no Witches resided there and they'd lose their powers if they entered, what was even stranger was that the Incubators never went there again.

Reinette's Witch was traveling, so Raina and Layla followed her.

Reinette first made landfall in Munich, Germany, April 30th 1998. It was a festival that day, so she earned the title of Walpirgisnacht, fusing with six Witches and becoming even stronger.

She had gone to Toronto, Canada, on June 22nd 2002 where she fused with eight. Then Sydney, Australia on December 16th 2008, and absorbed more Witches.

Singapore, Ivory Coast, Italy, Ukraine, Nepal, and then she came to an end.

Her journey ended on May 1st 2011, in Mitakihara, Japan. She was killed by a girl named Madoka Kaname.

First she died with Reinette in battle, so her wish remained unfulfilled.

Next Reinette's wish was fulfilled, Madoka became Krimenheild Gretchen, worse than Walpurgisnacht.

Then she was mercy killed by her best friend.

After that time, Reinette's wish was once again fulfilled, and Madoka destroyed the world

The last time, Madoka grew up. She became the very embodiment of hope.

Reinette could hazily remember seeing the girl she had cursed with this awful fate.

"Hello, Reinette-chan." said Madoka. She looked slightly older despite only being fourteen. Her eyes were the main point, they just looked so old, despite her having such a young appearance.

"You're…"

"Yes. I am the baby you saw fourteen years ago." Madoka confirmed. Tears welled up in Reinette's eyes.

"This is all my fault I'm… I'm so sorry…" Reinette choked.

"No it's-"/pp

"Yes it is! If I hadn't made that wish, then I wouldn't have condemned you to this fate… You'll be all alone… and it's my fault." Reinette sobbed.

"I may be alone, but I'm alright with that. You see I've always wanted to be useful. Funny, most of my life I thought I was good for nothing. I always thought that I'd just live my life as a burden and disappear as soon as I appeared. But look at me Reinette-chan! I've saved so many Magical Girls! I even met Queen Himiko! I met Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, Anne Frank, I've rescued all of them!" she cheered.

"And I'm honoured to be able to save you too." Said Madoka. Reinette began to cry.

It was over. Her living nightmare was finally over.

After that, since each of their becoming a Magical Girl had to do with a Witch one way or another, none of them ever became them.

So, now twenty-eight years old and teaching a classroom of children about the importance of punctuation, she could always remember her smile and somehow, even in her darkest days, it kept her going.


End file.
